banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Child
Some vigilantes, no matter their age, carry a spark of capricious whimsy under which flows a powerful current of magic and wonder. They keep these wondrous abilities secret, though they are aided in their endeavors by creatures just as magical as they are. Abilities Weapon and Armor Proficiency A magical child is not proficient with medium armor. She can cast summoner spells (see spellcasting below) while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. This alters the vigilante’s armor and weapon proficiencies. Spellcasting A magical child casts arcane spells and cantrips as an unchained summoner. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time, assuming she has not yet used up her allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level, and she chooses her spells known from the summoner spell list (she cannot choose spells that would affect an eidolon). A magical child’s selection of spells is extremely limited; use Table: Unchained Summoner Spells Known to determine how many spells the magical child knows at each level. A magical child needs to commune with her animal guide for 1 hour in order to replenish her daily spell slots. This replaces the 4th-, 8th-, 10th-, 14th-, and 16th-level vigilante talents. Transformation Sequence (Su) A magical child’s transformation between identities is assisted by magic. This makes it faster than usual, but also more noticeable. A magical child can normally transform between her identities in 5 rounds, though this improves to a standard action with the quick change social talent and a swift action with the immediate change social talent. However, the transformation is quite a spectacle, involving loud sounds or music, brilliant colorful energies, and swift motions. Animal Guide (Ex) A magical child starts play with a magical spirit guide in the form of a familiar, using her vigilante level as her effective wizard level. The familiar also has a social identity as a seemingly normal animal, though vigilantes with outlandish familiars might still need to hide the familiar. At 3rd level, the magical child’s familiar reveals another aspect of its form, and its vigilante identity changes into a creature on the Improved Familiar list that would be available to a 3rd-level spellcaster (the animal guide’s social identity always remains as the original normal animal). The familiar can change its vigilante identity again when the magical child reaches 5th and 7th level, each time to familiars available at those levels. The Improved Familiar feat’s alignment restrictions apply to this ability, but only the magical child’s vigilante identity needs to have an alignment that fulfills the alignment requirements of the improved familiar. The familiar’s new vigilante form choices are permanent, and it cannot transform back into its former vigilante identities until 9th level, when the familiar gains the change shape universal monster ability if it doesn’t already have it. It can use this ability at will when in its vigilante identity to transform into any of its four vigilante identities. In vigilante form, a magical child’s familiar gains an amount of DR/magic equal to her vigilante level. This doesn’t stack with any DR/magic that her vigilante form might already possess. If a magical child’s familiar dies, its consciousness simply leaves its body, and the magical child can replace its body after 24 hours. To do so, she must conduct an 8-hour ritual that costs 200 gp per her vigilante level, but once the ritual is complete, the familiar returns in a new body. It retains all of its memories from its earlier service to the magical child. Staunch Ally (Ex) A magical child’s familiar counts as the magical child for purposes of the startling appearance, frightening appearance, and stunning appearance abilities, and it can calculate its DCs using either its own Charisma modifier or the magical child’s, whichever is better. This ability alters startling appearance, frightening appearance, and stunning appearance. Category:Archetypes